Sailor Moon: G3Episode 1
by callistachan
Summary: The fate of the new Moon Kingdom and Crystal Tokyo are in the hands of the now grown up ChibiusaXHelios's daugter Mizuki-Usagi-Serenity and her very own Sailor Senshi. Can they defeat the new evil that threatens their worlds? Please read and review!


Episode 1: Mizuki

Mizuki-Usagi-Serenity stared out from her balcony at the bright lights of Crystal Moon. She sighed.

'_How I wish I could just be normal, but instead I had to be born of ROYAL blood and be a princess.'_ She thought.

Her chin rested on her hand. She took another deep sigh and flicked a rock off the railing. Many times she thought about running away. It would be a pointless attempt.

The Asteroid Senshi watched her even more than the Queen, her mother.

Who could blame her for wanting to get away? She has training every day and night, constantly being reprimanded for her attitude and behavior. Not only that, she cannot even go outside the palace walls into the city in which her parents rule. It was peaceful after all.

"This sucks," she said to herself leaning over the railing. She draped her right arm off. Her other hand was squishing one side of her face.

"PRINCESS, PRINCESS, PRINCESS!" a familiar voice rang out behind her.

She turned showing a look boredom.

Standing in front of her was Sailor Pallas, the youngest of the asteroid senshi and the most immature. "Queen Serenity and King Helios wishes to see you in the silver chamber," she replied.

"What for, Pallas? I really don't feel like getting up. I enjoy sitting on my butt," Mizuki remarked.

"Princess, please just go, I don't need any trouble," Pallas begged.

"Did you hear what I said?" Mizuki asked staring off into the sky.

"Fine, I will just go get someone to drag you there!" Pallas shouted and stomped off.

'_Hmm…maybe I should go…maybe…nah. I like staring out into the city. Nothing can interrupt me.'_

Mizuki took a deep breath inhaling the chilly air. Even in the dress she was wearing her body felt warm. Never would she shiver since it's the only place she is able to go outside.

She got up and walked inside her bedroom. She collapsed onto her canopy bed, her nose nuzzled her pillow.

'_Living the life of a princess is boring.'_

"My King and Queen, I regret to inform you, your daughter Princess Mizuki-Usagi-Serenity refuses to come. I tried my best to bring her forth, but she just…she just…I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!" Pallas cried.

"Enough, Sailor Guardian Pallas, as you said you did your best that's all we can ask for," King Helios replied. "You are dismissed."

"Thank you, your highnesses," Sailor Pallas bowed and left the silver room.

"Serenity, what are going to do with her? She get's more rebelling everyday. Now she isn't even listening to the generals or the sailor guardians," Helios replied rubbing his forehead.

Queen Serenity stared into his eyes.

"Don't worry. I will go speak to her. Hopefully I she will listen. She's at that age; I went through it," Serenity replied.

"That may be so, but it seems Mizuki doesn't even want to become Queen," he remarked. "There seems to be no changing in heart for years now."

Serenity stood up. "Goodnight my King."

She walked out of the room. Her white dress was trailing behind her along with her traditional family hairstyle.

Helios stared up at the ceiling. "Something does not feel right." He glanced over at his staff. After picking up he spun in his hand then got up exiting the room.

Queen Serenity walked along the marble corridors of her kingdom, which her mother gave her to rule. Her mother of course was Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo on Earth. Her father was King Endymion. Being of royal blood it was only a matter time after training would she have a kingdom. With ruling a kingdom would come great responsibilities.

Mizuki lay on her bed facing the wall. She closed her eyes slightly. _'Now I bet mother is probably coming to talk to me.'_

A light tap on the door then the clicking of the Queen's heels and rustling of her long dress, she looked towards her daughters body slumped on the bed not facing her. "Mizuki-Usagi, I would like to speak to you."

"Speak away mother, I 'm all ears," Mizuki said.

"No need for the attitude Princess. Listen your father and I having been talking, we think that you are not taking your training seriously. You do nothing but give us attitude and you always seem to disappear whenever you are needed," she stated.

"Mom, I think that the training…"

She held up her hand, "I am not done; you also refuse to listen to the Generals as well as the Sailor Guardians. They do a lot for us and I feel you don't appreciate us or anything."

"I do appreciate EVERYTHING! YOU just don't see it!" Mizuki shouted still staring at the wall.

Queen Serenity sighed closing her eyes. She rubbed her forehead. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Let me leave the palace and go into the city. Don't let me become Queen and let me be a normal girl," her daughter answered curtly.

"Enough with that Mizuki-Usagi, it's not going to happen, and you know that."

Mizuki growled and hit the wall. _'It isn't fair.'_

There was silence between the two for a few minutes.

"Aha! I've got it! I know what will cheer you and straighten out your attitude! I'm going to contact my mother and father. You are going to Crystal Tokyo for your training," Serenity shouted.

"WHAT?!" Mizuki shot up staring angrily into her mother's red eyes. "Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion finishing my training, no you can't do that!"

"You are getting away from this place, Princess. It will be good for you, plus my parents straightened me out pretty well, I'm sure they can do the same with you," she expressed. "You always loved Crystal Tokyo when you were little; you would always play with original Sailor Senshi. You were so cute."

"Yeah alright mom, whatever, I'm not going. You cannot make me, not you, not father, not the generals and not the sailor guardians! Leave me BE!" Mizuki shouted.

"Well, with that attitude you are DEFINITELY going. That's the end of it," Queen Serenity said sternly while getting up. She walked out of the room.

Leaving a crack in the door she watched as her daughter kicked off her shoes. _'Oh Mizuki-Usagi, how I wish you turned out to be the daughter I always wanted…but I can't give up hope. You WILL be the new protector of the Earth and the Moon.' _She closed the door and walked back down the corridor.

"Damn her, there's no way…I'm going," she yawned.

"Princess, Princess, may I come in?" a little sweet voice questioned. It was accompanied by scratching.

"Oh! Of course, I'm coming!"

Mizuki quickly pulled down her dress, showing her panties and bra. They were made of lace.

She opened the door.

A little light brown cat came prancing in. She had blue eyes and a crescent moon on her forehead.

"Hello Persephone."

"Good evening Princess," she replied jumping on her bed.

Mizuki walked over to her vanity. She stared at herself up and down.

She was skinny, pretty much a straight line. She didn't inherit her mother or grandmother's hips. Her skin was fair like her mothers'. She had beautiful gold eyes, like her father. The shape was more on her mothers' side. And pulled up in the traditional buns was her light pink hair. Under her left eye you can a beauty mark. She was unique.

"I heard you are being sent to Crystal Tokyo, to see your grandparents, is that true?" Persephone asked.

"Yeah, it's because my parents are being stupid; they think I don't appreciate anything or…"

"Think you are not taking your training seriously," the cat finished.

"Well…yeah," Mizuki answered pulling out her hair buns. She picked up a silver brush and began to pull it through her silky hair.

"Honestly Mizuki, your parents are right, you don't take anything seriously, your mind is always up in the sky. Becoming Queen is a great responsibility; you need to take it seriously. The fate of the worlds will be rested in your hands. Not to mention that…" Persephone began.

"Yaddah. Yaddah. Yaddah, I've heard this speech before. You are starting to sound like your grandma Luna," Mizuki said making a hand gesture in the form of a mouth moving.

Persephone gasped. "Princess!"

"What? Am I being rude again?" she asked smirking.

She pulled a nightgown over her head. She ran her fingers through her hair and walked over to her bed.

"Persephone, do you think I'm a bad princess?"

"Uh…well…I don't think so. I believe that deep down inside that you want to be a good princess and make your parents happy," the cat answered.

Mizuki looked up at the high ceiling. 'If only I could be free for just a little while.'

She pulled the covers off and climbed in her bed. "Goodnight Persephone."

"Goodnight, Mizuki."

Persephone curled up next to her friend.

Next Morning…

"Rise and shine my dear! It's time to wake up!"

Persephone jumped awake.

A tall man maybe about 6'2 came shouting in, he wore a general's suit but in red. He had green eyes and fair skin and a big mouth.

"Ugh…no, leave me alone, Rowan," the Princess replied. She rolled over.

You could some light pink hairs sticking up. Bed head.

"Come on now, time for your trip to Crystal Tokyo!" Rowan shouted.

Rowan didn't seem so much like a general due to the fact he loved having fun. His other friends were more on the serious side.

He yanked the covers off. "Princess, don't make me carry you!"

"Ah, fine, I'm getting up."

She slowly fell off her bed. Dragging her feet she approached the vanity and fixed up her hair.

Rowan stood behind her, almost breathing on her neck.

"Uh…do you MIND?!" Mizuki shouted.

"Ha, ha, ha, sorry Princess, I forget you don't like company," Rowan joked.

She gave him an evil look while replying, "It's not the company I don't like, it's when people stare me down! Now leave because I have to get dressed!"

Rowan laughed some more. "Be down in the Millennium Archway in 10 minutes. I will inform the King and Queen."

"See you downstairs, Princess, I'm going with Rowan," Persephone replied prancing out behind him.

Mizuki pulled on her dress. It wasn't the dress mother was too fond of; it had thin straps which bared her shoulders. It was plain until the waist; on the right side a rose sat. From then on till her heels the dress was ruffled yet layers. She pulled on matching gloves and threw on a choker.

The dress was white. The flower was a dark pink and the choker was as well.

She sighed deeply then glanced at the mirror at the crescent moon on her forehead. She rubbed it hoping it will disappear.

"Princess, no matter how much you rub it, your royalty isn't just going to disappear."

"So says you Ceres," Mizuki retorted. "It will go away one day and I won't have to rule anything."

Sailor Ceres chuckled. "You've been saying that for years. If being a Princess was that bad wouldn't you have ran away by now?"

"Not exactly, I have no place to run to, besides I probably have some kind of tracking device planted somewhere on me. Do you see one?" Mizuki asked sarcastically giving a laugh.

"True, your parents are a little strict, I don't know anything about you having a tracking device," Ceres said back.

She huffed. "Ok enough fooling around; it's time to send you off."

"Fine. Fine. I'm ready sort of…" Mizuki said following Sailor Ceres out the door.


End file.
